Treasure Planet
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: Matthew and Alfred's dream was to discover the legendary Treasure Planet. Their mission begins when they receive a mysterious sphere and join a ship filled with a strange crew and a suspicious Cuban cyborg. Friendship!CubaxCanada, USUK, AusHun. [discontinued]


**Title:** Treasure Planet, Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Frienship!CubaxCanada, USUK, AusHun, side Spamano for now. There will be appearances from OC Latin countries.

**Author's Notes:** Matthew and Alfred are twin human brothers who share the 'Hawkins' last name, and their mother – due to lack of an appropriate female character – is a mixture of their Nyotalia version, named Matilda to avoid confusion. Bear with her, she will appear only briefly. Their father does not appear in this story, like the movie. Roderich takes a role similar to the Doctor in the first part, but things will change later. Of course, this story won't follow the movie's one completely and there has been a lot of changes. Still, I hope it will be enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** The art cover isn't done by me, I found it on Google. I don't know who is the artist, so if you do know, or is the one, please tell me so that I may rightfully credit you. I don't own either Treasure Planet by Disney or Hetalia by Himaruya.

* * *

><p>TREASURE PLANET<br>Chapter 1 – The Beginning

|.|

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that pirates pursued them. And not just pirates, but the most feared of all of them... the notorious group of the Nordic Five, leaded by the fierce Captain __Mathias Køhler__and his loyal first in command, __Lukas Bondevik. The most powerful duo after them were Berwald Oxenstierna_

_and __Tino Väinämöinen, who displayed an expertise in wars never seen before. Their latest addition was the young pirate nicknamed Iceland. There was no other pirate group that could ever overcome the Nordic Five, known and feared in all galaxies._

"_Fire!" The shout echoed through both ships while the Captain of the pirates laughed maniacally._

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey-_

"Matthew Williams Hawkins and Alfred Jones Hawkins! I thought you were asleep an hour ago!"

A female voice pierced through the room and both boys gasped in surprise at being caught. The elder twin whined and pouted.

"Mom, we were just getting to the best part! Can we keep reading? Please?"

While Matthew would have loved to deny his brother of another mime, he couldn't stop himself when it came to his favorite story.

"Please?" Now both boys were pouting with wet eyes towards their mother.

"Can those eyes get any bigger, now?" Matilda sighed and smiled warmly to her sons. "Scooch over a bit, boys!" She unceremoniously flopped down on the bed and grabbed each boy before laughing loudly. At these moments, her resemblance to Alfred was uncannily.

Sitting comfortably, each by her side, the book was once again opened and imagination colored every single narrated word.

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, the Nordic Five swooped in out of nowhere and battled with the ship's occupants in an epic battle. The pirates won and then, gathering their battle spoils__, __vanished without a trace._

"Ooh!" The three echoed at the same time during the passage, as always.

_The Nordic Five's secret trove was never found, but stories say that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination._

_The loot of a thousand worlds..._

"Treasure Planet." Both twins said in unison.

Matilda only smiled at her sons' excitement, already used to their daily story telling. "Okay, blow your nose." She cleaned Alfred's nose and got up to put the book on the side-table, ready to be read tomorrow night.

Alfred, excited as always, quickly stood up on the bed while Matthew was sitting, hugging his favorite teddy bear.

"How do you think the Nordic Five did it, Mom? How'd they swoop in out of nowhere…" As if to illustrate his point, the young boy threw himself on the bed and went under the blanket. "…And vanish without a trace?"

Both Matthew and Matilda were already used to Alfred's constant energy, even at sleep time, but the shy boy couldn't help but wonder if their mother knew how.

"I have no idea." She looked furtively at both boys with a huge smile in her face. "Come here, you little-" She grabbed Alfred and started tickling him while blowing his belly. Alfred was laughing and half-mindedly trying to get out of their little game.

When she seemed done with the tickling and Alfred was still out of breath and smiling, she grinned to the shiest boy. Before Matthew could place his teddy bear on the bed, she got him too and another round of tickling started.

Soon enough both were exhausted of laughing, Matilda gently tucked them in and gave each a kiss on their forehead.

"Now it's time for the little spacers to go to sleep."

"Not spacers, mom-" Alfred's whine was cut off by a yawn. "We're pirates."

Matthew nodded and also yawned, his eyes already closing. However, one question was still in his mind, driving away his sleep.

"Mom?" He called out before she left the room. "Do you think somebody will ever find Treasure Planet?"

Even in the dark of the room, Matthew could see her sad smile. "Sweetheart, I think it's more like a legend."

His hope started to crumble as he heard those words, but Alfred's tired voice marked him.

"I think it's real."

And with that, his brother fell asleep and a soft snore could be heard. Both Matthew and Matilda giggled. She kissed her sons once more and proceeded to close the door.

"Nighty-night, sweetheart."

"Nighty-night, mom."

Normally both boys would wake up once more and continue reading their favorite book, but Alfred was already sleeping, so Matthew gave up and lied down, hugging his still unnamed teddy-bear.

In the dark of their room while listening to Alfred's soft snores, sleep came once back to Matthew. His dreams would be filled with adventure, pirates and treasure. Before closing his eyes and entering dream world, Matthew said quietly to himself.

"I know it's real."

|.|

12 years later…

_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, make one's spirit soar._

|.|

"Wooh! Yeah, baby!"

Alfred's scream was lost in the air as he continued to surf upwards. Matthew was right beside him, feeling the drops of water from the cloud they had just passed. Thankfully dark clouds covered the sun, so they didn't have to wear the solar-blocking special glasses, which Alfred had lost his the last week. After some bickering ending in one of the rare times – which were becoming less rare the more they aged – of Matthew not being a pushover for Alfred, the older teen had to content himself with solar-surfing only in cloudy days.

Solar-surfing, it was called, a dangerous sport that no one should ever practice, due to the various accidents that had occurred in the past. Therefore, there were almost no areas allowed to practice the sport and absolutely none closer to their house. It was a prohibited activity and only the bravest – and stupidest – ever tried it before failing with a few broken bones. The twins didn't need another invitation to do it.

Alfred jumped of excitement when they first learned of it and Matthew, surprisingly for some, agreed to trying it once. Unknown for many, Matthew, just like his brother, had a love for adventure and he would take every chance of something new available in their boring lives.

Solar-surfing; it their favorite past time, their way of pretending to live in a great adventure. It was their hobby, their most loved activity.

Ever since they were little, they shared the same dream: sail through the universe and visit innumerous planets and meet very different people – and species – they only read in books. And, of course, discover the Treasure Planet. For both Matthew and Alfred, the planet was a fact, a reality, and it was up to them to find it. No one could ever convince them the planet was not real and only a product of some creative writer's imagination – just like the Nordic Five. Neither of the twins took well the other teenagers' mocking and more often than not, Alfred resorted to violence before Matthew could stop him.

The Hawkins weirdo twins, they were called. Their reputation wasn't helped by the fact they worked in the inn, slash home, they lived in, rather than owning a mansion or an automated flying car like the other teens their age often had. Neither had had a friend for more than a month or so, even the ever so social Alfred, so both were always by each other's side. For that reason, they vowed to never leave the other alone in a dangerous situation and that both of them would get off from that awful planet together.

And so Alfred and Matthew were partners at solar-surfing, their favorite hobby and sport. For Alfred's great displeasure, however, Matthew proved to be much more talented in it than he was. Perhaps because of that, or just the fact that neither had friends, Alfred would as often as possible call Matthew to practice and challenge him for races. The shy teen couldn't feel happier. He had always been in his older brother's shadow, and while he didn't blame Alfred for his louder and more obnoxious nature, it was good to know he had his own discerning feature. Even if said feature was practicing a dangerous and forbidden sport.

Matthew adjusted his normal flying glasses – which they used only because of their mother's constant begging, since he was sure he could fly just as well without it – as a signal to his brother. Instantly, both pushed down their glider, which closed itself, letting both boys free fall. This was the step most users never dared to take. One wrong turn, one second more in the air and death was in front of you. It was also Matthew's favorite time of their ride.

They were falling through the sky, rapidly passing clouds and enjoying the feeling of the wind passing through them. Freedom. There was only the sky now. No worries, no shame, no pressure and no boring, sad lives. The rush of adrenaline that shot through their systems as they kept falling made them alive like nothing else could. Sometimes it even bordered on addiction, but Matthew knew it wasn't like that. He just loved being in the sky, flying, and he knew Alfred loved it as much as he did.

Seconds ticked inside his head and, instinctively, Matthew knew exactly when to stop. Unfurling the sail glider and turning the surfer up, he got control of the equipment and, briefly watching his surroundings, he knew Alfred did too. As part of their routine, they continued gliding through the sky, in slower but still very rapid motions. This was the end of their weekly secret races, which could never last more than twenty minutes, and as they were retreating, both always stayed very silent. The wind was softly touching his skin and he had never felt more alive. Every sound he heard was only of nature and the movements of clouds, nearly turning into thunder, and sirens-

Sirens. The police.

As if on cue, both turned their surfers and glided through the sky in a much more quicker and desperate way, trying to get out of the police's reach. They have been caught many times and it never ended well. Their mother was always terrifyingly angry and the last time, she hid their favorite things – Alfred's little alien boy named Tony and his own teddy-bear, Kumajiro, who gained a name years ago – and scolded them for at least three hours in a surprising feat of speech. Not only that, their names would be continuously more marked and that lowed their chances, which were already quite low, of ever getting out of their home planet.

When the situation asked, instinct reigned over him. Every turn, every flip, every motion was done by his body after many years of trying, failing and getting badly hurt. He glided through the spiky rocks, close to soil, without a single scratch. The sirens' sound was already very far; he let out a smile and stopped to look at his brother. But Alfred wasn't there.

The siren's sound stopped. Turning around, he understood why. The robot guards were around a blond teen while the surfer was unceremoniously dropped in the police car. For a moment, the thought of running away went through his mind. Pretend he hadn't been there, put the guilt on poor Alfred and escape having his record marked for future reference. But he knew that wouldn't solve anything and besides, they had a pact of getting out of this together.

He adjusted the glider into a steady position and slowly surfed back to the group of police officers. They weren't surprised by the fact he had come back; if it was either because they didn't notice him or for the fact they were robots, Matthew didn't know. He looked at Alfred; his brother's face was solemn, acknowledging his little sacrifice. They already had five marks in their documents, enough for never being able to travel even to the closes moon.

Matthew sighed as the guards handcuffed him. How would they explain this to mother?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Solar-surfing is a mixture of sky-surfing and wind-surfing, a "sport" that appears in the movie. Since it's an intergalactic story, the other characters will be of different 'species' while their backstory is also a bit different. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!

Fieldings


End file.
